Corazón Partido
by Cata Gard
Summary: Bella es una pobre chica que se entrego por amor,sin saber que por desgracia quedo embarazada,perdida y desconsolada;encontrara consuelo en el hermano de su mejor amiga,Edward Cullen,un chico guapísimo recién se mudo de Alaska  contiene groserías


_**Corazón Partido **_

_**CAP.1° Estos personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.**_

Aun me pongo mal cuando recuerdo todo lo que me decía, "_Bella;yo te amo! Casemonos, se que somos jóvenes pero eso a mí no me importa, quiero que seas mía Bella..." _Mike Newton, el, él me lleno de sus mentiras y; ¿Qué es lo quería? Fácil, sexo. Y así fue, caí en sus brazos tan rápido que ni me di cuenta que ya solíamos tener relaciones sexuales casi diario, justo cuando justo Charlie se iba a pescar con sus amigos el ya estaba a una calle de mi casa, llegaba y con un simple "Hola" íbamos directo hacia mi pequeña habitación; después de eso, nos íbamos juntos a la tienda de artículos deportivos de su madre, donde yo solía trabajar.

Nunca se protegió y yo nunca se lo cuestione, siempre tome píldoras anticonceptivas hasta que un día...llego un retraso menstrual, el miedo me comía viva y lo recordé…la última vez no tome nada, Charlie llego tan temprano a casa que Mike tuvo que salir por la ventana de la cocina. Y ahí estaba yo, desconsolada en el baño mirando esa asquerosa prueba de embarazo positiva. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Abortar? No, simplemente no podría…pero tampoco podría decírselo a Mike, ni siquiera éramos una pareja completamente formal, yo lo amaba tanto con el corazón y él; él me amaba con el pene.

**INICIO DE FLASHBACK**

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, sonriente se abalanzo sobre mí.

-Mike!-le grite mientras trataba de quitarlo de encima.

-¿Qué pasa Bells? Tengo tantas ganas…-sus labios buscaron los míos pero yo corrí la cara para que no me besara, hoy era el día; hoy tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada.

-Tenemos que hablar –lo mire con seriedad.

-Ok, habla- dijo irritado mientras me ayudaba a levantarme-

Sentí una horrible pesadez en mi bolsillo trasero izquierdo, la prueba de embarazo me pesaba como una tonelada, suspire y se la pase.-Estoy embarazada, Mike- me lleve las manos automáticamente hacia el vientre.

Miro la prueba anonadado, no concibió las palabras después de unos de minutos.

-¿QUE?-me miro-Eres una puta Isabella! Está claro que ese bastardo no es mío! ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme un puto bebe que ni siquiera es mío? Carajo! Vete a la mierda!-me escupió en los pies y salió dando tumbos-Y esta obvio que no quiero zorras en mi trabajo, no te me vuelvas a acercar! ¿Entendiste?-grito a unas casas de la mía.

Me desmorone, caí al suelo llorando….

Y ahora, sabrán como se lo tomo Charlie, estuvo a punto de correrme de la casa, pero solo mi madre René pudo convencerlo para que me dejara vivir con él hasta que mi bebe naciera.

Ya pasaron cinco meses desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada, todo transcurría con normalidad, bueno, algunas cosas cambiaron, siempre me tocaba el peor lugar en el bus escolar cada que íbamos a una excursión, siempre que pasaba por los pasillos gritaban "Bella la Puta" ese era mi nuevo sobrenombre, nunca tenía pareja para los proyectos pero siempre hay un lado bueno, bueno, en mi caso dos, mi bebe y mi mejor amiga Alice.

-Entonces… ¿iremos a Port Angeles de compras?- dijo Alice mientras se llevaba la manzana a la boca.

-No lo sé Al…-dije sin interés, mordí mi rebanada de pizza un poco y mastique-No tengo mucho dinero…-comencé a acariciar mi pansita, inmediatamente sonreí-

-Bells, sabes que no te debes que preocupar por eso, aparte, tu bebe necesita ropita-dijo dulcemente mientras sacaba tu teléfono móvil de su bolso.-Jazz nos puede llevar-dijo sonriente.

-Alice! No me quiero aprovechar de ti ni de tu hermano novio –dije riendo, ella solo rodo los ojos y me saco la lengua-

-Sabes que lo quiero más que como un hermano y no es mi novio- se sonrojo notablemente.-Creo que le gusto pero…es a veces muy cerrado- suspiro.

La mire de manera maternal y asentí- ¿Sabes que,Ali? Vámonos de compras, pero solo tú y yo, sin chicos- dije tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-Awwwn Si!-recogió sus cosas de la mesa de la cafetería y me ayudo con algunos de mis libros-Vamos.

Reí y asentí, tome mi bolso y mi mochila; me tomo de la mano y fuimos hacia las escaleras.

De repente todo el panorama cambio, apareció Lauren, la chica más popular y sangre fría de la escuela.

-Bella la Puta!-me grito acercándose a mi corriendo, me gire al escuchar mi sobre nombre al mismo tiempo que Alice, sentí los brazos de Lauren contra mi cuerpo, de una manera brutal…en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba rodando por las escaleras…estábamos en el tercer piso, definitivamente la caída iba a ser desastrosa, cubrí mi vientre como pude sin lograr protegerlo, escuche un grito ahogado, Alice…volví un poco la mirada y vi como esta jalaba a Lauren de los cabellos tirándola contra la pared..caí con fuerza al suelo después de rodar varios minutos.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el vientre…

Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y eso fue lo último que recuerdo; perdí el conocimiento.


End file.
